Interlude: Fairy Love
Interlude: Fairy Love (永遠に愛しました！コンバイン妖精の二つの魂！Eien ni aishimashita! Konbain yōsei no futatsu no tamashī!) is a spin-off the Fairy Ever After series that can also serve as a mature prologue to the series. Written on September 27, 2015 by Magnafeana, this story consists of the intensity of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's honeymoon as well as the concept of a traditional dragon Mating Ceremony. Plot The honeymoon of Natsu and Lucy begins to unfold on Tenrou Island. At this time, Natsu and Lucy bond as man and wife. But Natsu decides he will bring Lucy into the draconian ritual of the Mating Ceremony to claim her as his Mate. After enduring the Mating Ceremony and the horrifying moments behind it, Natsu and Lucy will become a stronger couple than before. Summary Part One: Our Heart of Hearts Natsu and Lucy have arrived in a cabin in Tenrou Island, home of Fairy Tail's S-Class Promotional Trials. As Natsu and Lucy take in the view from their new balcony, their passion begins. The two soon go to the bedroom only for Lucy to hide in another room in order to change into Natsu's present. Natsu lays on the bed and thinks about the upcoming Mating Ceremony, distressed over it. Lucy returns in lacy lingerie, causing their passion to once again ignite. Both recall their intimate moments they had prior to their honeymoon as well as question what is right and what is wrong to say and do while in bed. With many jokes, awkward moments, and tension in the air, Lucy and Natsu eventually join as one. After, both decide it is best to find new sheets before the two slip back into bed, Lucy exhausted and Natsu's mind still on the upcoming Mating Ceremony. Part Two: Passion's Call Natsu returns from setting up for the Mate Ceremony to a restless Lucy and a magically restocking refrigerator. Lucy, in her sleep, endures a naughty dream with Natsu only to wake up in the throes of her passion, much to her embarrassment and Natsu's amusement. After Natsu denies Lucy's sexual advances, Lucy takes a bath with the feeling of reject. Meanwhile, Natsu has finished making breakfast Mirajane Strauss left for them and is frustrated he cannot touch Lucy due to the rules of the Mating Ceremony. Lucy makes an appearance and the two eat breakfast together. After breakfast the two go onto the patio and sit (Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap). Natsu explains to Lucy the concept of Mates and Marks, making Lucy believe he will one day leave her for another. Natsu reaffirms Lucy of his love for only her and the two begin to heavily kiss, only for Natsu to come to his senses and remember the rules. As Natsu decides to take a shower, Lucy teases him. Natsu takes Lucy to the grounds of the Mating Ceremony and has her place her keys in the center with her as the central point. Natsu, then, breathes fire and begins to move around the circle he created in the ground, entrancing Lucy with his magic. Lucy begins to her his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic call out to her in song, only for her Celestial Spirit Magic to answer the call in song. Lucy joins Natsu in his dance and the two end up on opposing sides of the circle. The two release a blast of energy that makes the world go white. Natsu and Lucy find themselves within a blank soul, unable to speak, yet able to use telepathy. Natsu recalls the two must find their "inner selves" and both look deep down inside. Natsu is able to find Igneel's flame within him while Lucy is able to find the heart of her Celestial Spirit Magic. In Olden Tongue, the two accept each other and the world is white once more. Natsu and Lucy are awake within a swirl of their magic combined. However, Natsu has turned into a feral beast with fangs, scales, his eyes red, and his hair being danced on by flames. Natsu rushes over to Lucy and rips her dress, demanding her submission. The two end up on the ground with Natsu hovering over Lucy. Natsu and Lucy both combine and lose themselves together. However, Lucy experiences pain as her body begins to heat to an unbearable degree and Natsu is hurting her. Natsu, frantic, Marks Lucy as his Mate and takes her once more. With Lucy in so much pain, she passes out. Part Three: A Mate's Duty Lucy wakes up in a pool of Celestial Healing Water and believes it is Aquarius watching over her when it is only Porlyusica. Porlyusica explains to Lucy her spirits rescued her after the Mating Ceremony was complete and Loke convinced the Spirit King to give Lucy the special healing water, which could have killed her but instead saved her. Porlyusica briefs Lucy about her Mark as well as provides more information as to Mates and the affect they have on dragons and Dragon Slayers. Lucy is handed a robe to wear as Porlyusica takes her to her hut on Tenrou Island. Lucy is given a room for her and Natsu only to realize he has disappeared. Saddened, Lucy finds her keys, and Loke summons himself. Loke confesses his fear of Lucy losing and states Natsu would have killed anyone whom dared to interrupt his Mating Ceremony. Loke disappears, and Lucy, disturbed, finds a shirt to wear to bed. She reminisces the meaning of the shirt (a token from a babysitting mission she and Natsu had done) and decides to go to the window. The warm breeze reminds her of Natsu, whom is outside the window. Natsu climbs into the room and confesses his utter shame and mortification of hurting Lucy, not thinking her deserves to touch her. Lucy demands she wants to feel wanted again, and the two engage in another heated session filled with tension and craving. After Natsu and Lucy finish and lie together on the bed, Natsu decides while he cannot forgive himself for hurting Lucy, he will accept it. Natsu moves to explain his Mark on Lucy is his claim on her and no Dragon Slayer may touch her, only a human (though Lucy quickly assures him no human man shall touch her). Wanting Natsu, Lucy begins to seduce him. Natsu decides he wants to try a scene from Gray's videos. Sexual tension and heat fill the air quickly, and the two lose themselves in their passion. Lucy, however, dares Natsu to a round three, whom after a few hesitant moments gives in. He starts their third round by harshly kissing Lucy's Mark and part ends with Lucy screaming "Natsu!". Characters in Order of Appearance Events * Arrival at Honeymoon Suite * Natsu thinks of Mating Ceremony * The Dragon and his Princess unite * Lucy dreams of her and Natsu * Natsu explains the Mating Ceremony and Mates * Lucy and Natsu enter the Mating Ceremony * Completion of the Mating Ceremony * Lucy awakens * Lucy and Natsu resolve their issues * The Dragon and his Princess unite again